


Wrapped up in you

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mpreg mentioned in the end, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gabriel, Smut, Swearing, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Set in season 13. Gabriel has managed to hide the fact that he’s an Omega from anyone else being a trickster usually helped with that. Now that he’s safe and has had his vengeance, his cycle starts up again. What is an archangel in heat to do and what will the only Alpha in the bunker do once they find out Gabe’s secret? Gabriel decides to write a journal to record his thoughts during his heat.Not beta read so mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me today to write up. I just love when these sort of stories pop up in my mind. Thank you plot bunnies and thank you Redamber79 on profoundbond on discord for being an awesome sounding board. You are always an amazing help. Check out her works as well. I love her writing and I'm pretty sure I've bookmarked a few by now. LOL Stay safe everyone.

**Wrapped up in you**

**Summary:** Set in season 13. Gabriel has managed to hide the fact that he’s an Omega from anyone else being a trickster usually helped with that. Now that he’s safe and has had his vengeance, his cycle starts up again. What is an archangel in heat to do and what will the only Alpha in the bunker do once they find out Gabe’s secret? Gabriel decides to write a journal to record his thoughts during his heat.

* * *

April 28, 2018

To be honest, I’m not sure how to start this journal. I mean yeah the guys, especially Sam thought it would be a good idea to write down my thoughts. Seriously? Who the hell do they think will read this? Okay, I know the guys would but then who else? Who would want to read a tale of an archangel that left Heaven a long time ago? You would? Well okay, I guess I should start at the beginning.

First off, they call me Gabriel. Yep, that’s right. The whole story about the archangel Gabriel and the whole Mary preggers thing from the bible. I mean seriously? Is that all I am to humans? Well I’m a lot more than that, I’ll have you know. I am a trickster, a warrior, one hell of a good looking guy with a quirky sense of humor and an Omega. Yeah, yeah I know. How the hell can one of Heaven’s strongest angels be an Omega? Well I’m not as strong as some of my brothers and when it came to genders, I got the short stick. Ha! Now that is kind of funny since my vessel is shorter than my brothers. My brothers, by the way, are all Alphas. Yep, all big strong annoying knot head Alphas and me I’m the one expected to go through a heat every 3 or so months to deal with the need for fledglings. I’m getting ahead of myself huh?

Well anyway, the way angels create little tiny fledglings is through mating. Yep, lucky me. I get to deal with my body screaming in agony, my poor body begging to get fucked in hopes that an Alpha angel’s seed catches. Not my favorite time of the year, mind you. It’s not that I mind getting a knot or so but humans aren’t built that way to be honest. Only when an angel takes a vessel, does that body take on the gender of the angel. Soooo, my vessel is an Omega. Thankfully, the transition isn’t too painful for the host. They don’t feel it like we do. They are usually asleep unless you’re a dick like my brother Lucifer, then I’m sure the vessel’s previous occupant would feel it. Mine went to Heaven long ago so I’m stuck feeling it all. 

The question you are all probably wondering, is how the hell did I hide this for so long? Well being a trickster helped a lot. I’d use blockers to hide my scent and I could create Alphas that were perfectly suited for my heats. Yep, sexy ladies with exactly what I needed. No real angelic Alpha knotting this sweet ass. Well that was all and good until I was nabbed by that bastard. With my grace being drained as it was, I was able to halt the cycles by sheer will alone and kept it at bay. Unfortunately, now that I’ve done that and I am near an Alpha in this bunker, my body has decided to start up again. I guess that is daddy’s way of saying, get up, get a knot and get preggers. Really dad? Are you serious? 

Honestly, there aren’t that many angels running around and not that many Alphas. The only other angel around here is Cassie. Yep, the blue eyed, serious stick up his ass Castiel. I’ve gotta tell you, my heat is only in the first stages and all I can think about is getting a knot right now. I think now would be a good time to end this entry, take a nap and maybe get some damn chocolate. I wonder if I can get some heat toys conjured up soon? Fucking hell the cramps already starting and I can smell my own scent. Daddy help me!

* * *

Still April 28th, 2018

Aghhh! Well the nap didn’t help much and the damn room is smelling like something out of a candy shop in here. Fuck, my bed is soaked and my boxers are sticking to my ass. I took off my pants and shirt. It’s too hot in here and I’m so close to just running to Cassie, begging for help but I guess, I’m far too stubborn. Anyway, this is a short entry. I need a shower and something to eat. I’m actually hungry? A riot huh? Well let’s see if I can have a shower and then get past the raging angel Alpha gauntlet with Castiel. I’m sure he can smell me by now and damn does he look sexy as hell. I wouldn’t mind riding that bronco right about now. Fuck Gabriel, stop thinking with your knot hole already. Well anyway gotta run and hope I can handle a shower.

* * *

Dammit! Nope, I didn’t make it too far in the shower. I stripped off my clothes and yes, I know you’re all panting about it. Naked Gabriel! In the shower. Well to be honest, I’ll give you some more since I already have your interest. I must warn you though, this entry might get a bit pornographic, if you know what I mean. Well there I was in the shower, hot water coming down and drizzling over my head, my back, down my chest and hitting my hard cock. Yep by this point, I’m horny as fuck. I could even feel the slick flooding out of my bare ass, down the drain. Ughh what a waste of good natural lube, if you ask me. Well there I was getting washed up with my ass leaking like a geyser rubbing my hard throbbing cock, moaning loudly. I swear I could put the best porn star to shame when I’m in heat. My cock is hurting by now but I don’t care. I need to rub it or I’m going to go insane. I swear, the poor thing will be suffering later for the hard rub downs I’m giving it lately. I had to finger fuck myself a bit. Being an Omega, you aren’t completely happy and sated unless I’m on all fours with a knot up my ass. I feel so empty right now. Daddy, I need an Alpha now. 

Oh yeah, I was wondering where I was for a second there. I had up to four fingers up my own ass, panting and whimpering, with my poor cock screaming to cum. Finally I did, spurting all over the shower’s white walls. I would have fallen against the wall with exhaustion, if hard arms hadn’t wrapped around my naked waist. That is when I smelt something so good. It was like clean cut grass after a wonderful spring rainstorm. I looked down and saw the arms around me, I then felt the wet rough fabric pressing against my bare ass. The rumble of an Alpha and the wonderful scent. I need to be taken, claimed and fucked. Oh hell no! I’m not letting Castiel claim my ass. I roll alone dammit but right now, I don’t fucking care. 

Those strong arms are holding me up and before I can even say, I’m screwed, Castiel turned the shower off. I wanted to protest but all I could only whimper when I heard the growl rubble against my naked back. My knees are going to give out but Castiel could tell since the next thing I know, I’m off my bed, wet from the shower. I would protest by making the bed wet after the shower but it’s already soaked with my own slick. Lying on my back watching the only other angel in the bunker with me, those blue eyes changing to Alpha red. That possessive glare watching me. Castiel lost his wet clothes faster than I could ever imagine. Climbing up onto my bed, those strong arms parting my legs before Castiel moved between them. He watched me and a growl emitted from his throat. My hole is swollen and hungry right now. The itch and ache is almost intolerable right now but I spread my legs in clear invitation for him to take me. I’m too far gone now to give a fuck about trying to play with any toys. 

His head went down and Heaven help me, he was licking my wet hole like a starving wild cat. The sheets are already getting torn in my fists and I know I’m gone by this time. Fuck! Say anything you want about Cassie, but his tongue sure knows how to fuck an Omega’s ass alright. I’ve never felt this before and I know I’m screaming and begging by now. Gripping his strong muscled arms with my nails scratching tiny bloody lines. My hole is spasming and I am losing it right now. Pretty sure I’m screaming for Cassie to fuck, breed me and claim me. My heart and body wants him and have for some time now. Castiel doesn’t disappoint me and before I know it, strong arms flip me over to my front. My hips are raised up and Castiel strikes home. He is stretching me and rutting into my ass, the sweet scent of our coupling flooding my senses. His voice a growl while he is fucking me. My voice is already hoarse while I’m riding the intense waves. Slick flooding my ass and Castiel’s cock. My screams and begging to be knotted, flooded with his cum and be bred are almost too much for us both. Fuck I think we just broke the bed! I can hear the cracking of the headboard already. My ass is tender and so fucking full not before Castiel moves up to lay down together, his lips on my mating gland. His knot will be in me for twenty minutes and I can’t keep my eyes open much longer. The thing about a sated Omega, is now we tend to sleep while the knot hopes to catch on our rim, flood the womb to allow for a fledgling to be created. Yes, sleep now and I’ll write more when I’m able to do so. Fuck, I’m screwed both figuratively and literally.

* * *

Well, the sleep was nice but then when I woke up, those warm arms were gone and the aching in my ass woke me up. The bed seemed to have gotten fresh sheets on it and I began to wonder when they’d been changed. I never even noticed that Castiel had changed the sheets while I slept. I was about to feel abandoned when the door opened to reveal Castiel in just sweatpants entering the room. Those pants were just barely hugging his hips and his chest and are having some muscle there. Yep, Alphas are a bit more muscle than us Omegas. Not to say that I can’t hold my own in a fight but when it comes to being with an Alpha, they are physically stronger. Watching him for a moment, I let my eyes just perv the other angel. Damn that dark hair, those eyes and that body are enough to make me feel all gooey inside right now. He’s mine and I’m not into sharing, sorry guys. The Alpha is mine!

Sitting up after he’s closed the door, placing some food on the bed before we both sit there. I know my whole body is heated with arousal and embarrassment. “So when were you going to tell me that you were an Omega?” Ah the question I knew was coming and I dread answering it but those eyes seem to bore right in my very being.

Taking some of the food and biting into a small chunk of cheese. I ponder my answer for a moment. “Well, it’s not exactly something I’m used to talking about Cassie. I have managed to stay off the radar for so long and well, I also had to hide from Alphas.” I then snag some of the sweet watermelon that he has obviously taken the time to prepare for me. “No offense there Cassie but Alphas tend to see an Omega angel and want to bend them over the nearest surface, you know?”

“I believe that it would have been easier to just tell me rather than have me find out with my knot up your ass.” Castiel had replied, watching me eat some of the fruit. I hear a moan vibrate through the walls of the room. I then realize that it’s from me and Castiel is watching me lips while I lick the juice up that dribbled down my chin. I know I can make even eating fruit pornographic. Those blue eyes are watching me with a hunger, I know he now has and yep, I’ll be on front in seconds. That is fine by me since my aching hole is starting to itch again, my stomach is starting to ache. Raising my eyes towards Castiel, I hear myself whimper. Fuck did I just whimper? Me seriously?

“Alpha…” My voice is a pathetic whimper and before I know it, the food is on the dresser, I am on my back with my legs spread open. He stuffed a pillow under my hips and took off the jogging pants. Even when he is rubbing his cock against my wet puffy hole, we still talk the best we can about this. “Alpha, I need you please..”

“It’s okay my Omega. I’ll take care of you.” Castiel’s voice is gruff and oh my dad, that voice is so sexy and seriously he would do well as a phone sex operator. “Fuuuuck! Fill me please...So empty Alpha.” What again with the whining? Gabriel get a hold of yourself. Castiel doesn’t disappoint me and I feel my hole stretching to get his cock in it. Good thing I’m soaking the sheets again to make fucking easier. “Yes….Yes...Alpha! Fucking hell!” My voice is loud but I don’t care right now. I have the feeling the boys are staying as far away from my room as they can. The smell of sex and our groaning voices can probably be heard throughout the entire bunker by now. 

“So...How did you manage heats all these years?” Castiel is panting and pounding into my hole nice and hard. He can barely even talk but that’s okay neither can I. The sounds of flesh smacking together, the rocking off the bed against the wall and our moans are more than enough right now.

“Uhhh...nughhh….Yes….Oh fuuuuuckkk….Gonna cum Cassie!” My nails are digging into Castiel bare muscled back and all he can do it grunt about it. My legs wrap around his waist, drawing his cock even further in, my head tilted back knowing how wanton I can be in my heats. “Ughhh…..made Alphas to….f...Fuck me….Trickster….Member?” I am so close and I can’t even think straight. My body and spasming hole are on fire right now. Did someone turn up the heat in here? Oh wait, that’s me...Yep, being in heat definitely keeps you warm while fucking. Think of it as an internal furnace or feverish sex. Castiel rumbled and told me to cum and hell I didn’t need much encouragement there. I can already feel his knot swelling again to catch on my rim, pushing in further to load more cum inside me. That is when I felt the sharp teeth grazing my mate gland. Fuck he wanted to claim me. Was I going to let it happen? Did I want Castiel to claim me as his Omega? Fuck yes, I watch him for a moment and told him in no uncertain terms to bite me. Make me his. Mate me and fill me full of Fledglings. The bite hurt a bit and I know I came again just on that, my wet sloppy hole clamping down on his hard cock. His seed filling me to the fucking brim and to be honest, I can’t be happier. The funny thing is, he allowed me to bite him in return. To be his’ as well so I bit him. Damn he tastes just as good as he smells. All I can think now, is he’s mine. My mate and guess, I’m going nowhere now. I’m Castiel’s mate and Omega and he’s my strong virile Alpha but if he knocks me up, I might have to kick his naked ass on principle. How am I to help get the others back and fight Micheal while pregnant? To be honest, I couldn’t be happier. I now have a reason to stay with the boys and my Castiel. Pregnant or not, I’d find a way to help them even if that means staying behind to be safe. The sad thing is though, I’m a warrior and wouldn’t have it any other way than to be fighting by my mate’s side. Wrapping himself in my arms, we sleep. I only hiss a moment when his knot tugs at my wet hole but we still manage to get some rest. I know I’m purring against Castiel’s chest while we sleep. My mate...My Castiel...Sleep is now taking me and I feel safe and loved.

* * *

April 29, 2018

Okay one would think it would take only a few days to make the whole heat go away. The only way that is going to stop right now is if I get pregnant so anyway, still at it. I woke up this morning with the cramping causing my need for Cassie intensified. I mean how much longer am I going to be a moaning mess. Deano wasn’t too pleased about us having broken the bed. Yep two angels rutting and having wild sex broke the bed on the first go. We’ve been sleeping on the mattress for the time being until we switched it up to Castiel’s room. It feels kind of strange not being in my own bed but I guess that makes sense. He is my mate and marked me last night. I hope we don’t break this one too. Castiel has been extremely attentive to my needs, not that I can really think all that much right now. All I want is for him to plow me into the mattress. He has even gotten a few goodies to keep us both hydrated during our marathons of sex. Even this room is starting to smell like us both and I am beginning to wonder what my scent will be like later on. Never thought of that considering I’ve never let an Alpha knot and claim me before. Well there’s a first for everything, isn’t there? 

After another marathon of sex and sleeping, I woke up in Castiel’s warm arms. Damn I have to admit he is sexy as hell and smells amazing. My ass hurts and is aching for more even though I’d love to give the poor hole a break, that’s not going to happen during my heats. I need to get that knot inside me to catch and make a little one. That is the goal of an Omega during this time. Get pregnant but I am to be honest a bit apprehensive of that considering how am I to help with my end of the bargain if I’m pregnant with a fledgling? Not likely that I’ll be able to fight much. Not that it will stop me but I also know that Castiel won’t force me to not be me. He hasn’t yet and I know he will be a good daddy for the baby or babies I get the pleasure of pushing out. Oh yeah, I’m being sarcastic on the pleasure part. Pain yes but if it comes to that, I can handle it. Heck humans have been pushing babies out for millenia without pain management and modern help so why can’t I? I was just pondering this during my resting period when Castiel had returned with more goodies. Ohhh a chocolate milkshake really? Hmm, I guess the boys are even cooler than I thought. They had gone out and got us snacks and a burger? Ohhh, remind me to thank Deano and Sammy for this later.

* * *

April 30, 2019

Well, I’ve gone and done this time. My heat has finally ended a lot sooner than I expected it and that can only mean one thing. Castiel’s knot was able to catch the rim of my ass and his cum decided to party with one of my eggs. Yep, as far as I know, I’m pregnant. Even Castiel told me that my scent has changed and I can detect a fair perfume of baby powder. Well thankfully I won’t have a heat until after the baby is born. Please daddy, let there be only one of them in there. Please not twins! Now I have to be brave enough to tell the boys that I can’t go play soldier with them unless it is absolutely necessary. Even if I did go with them, I know that I’ll be very careful but Cassie knows I’m a soldier and can take care of myself in a pinch. Hell, I managed to trick Lucie, didn’t I? How hard can it be to kick Micheal’s ass? Err don’t answer that...I know Castiel is beyond thrilled that he got me pregnant and I’m happy too but little one, I’ve got to tell you. Bad timing sweetheart. Daddy & I have a war to wage in another world but it’ll be a story to tell you one day or maybe you can read this journal….Nope, nada...Not until you are much older and I’m sure this won’t scar you kiddo. Well I’m going to close this journal for now but don’t worry, I’ll keep writing in it and put all the kid scaring details in it for you kiddo. I only just found out and I’m already imagining what you look like, what you smell like, what you’ll be...Are you a boy or a girl? I can’t imagine anything more exciting right now. Will you have my eyes or your daddy’s? Well time will tell and I want you to know, I already love you.

* * *

Gabriel closed the hard covered journal and sighed softly. Running a hand over the black cover, the archangel smiled before placing it on the nightstand. Getting up out of bed, the blond left the bedroom to go talk to the boys and Castiel. Despite being pregnant and hungry, they had plans to make right now. Chocolate was definitely calling his name and perhaps even some ice cream. Entering the kitchen, Gabriel smiled and purred watching the other feeling those warm strong arms wrapped around his waist. Yep, he wasn’t running anymore and had every reason to stay right where he was. Those strong hands drifted down to his flat belly, both knowing that their lives would never be the same again.


End file.
